


My Universe in ur Hands

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: Second Citadel (The Penumbra Podcast) - Fandom, The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: But also, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Other, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Tumblr Prompt, and i am soft, and sing about my monster love from the rooftops!!!, it's just real heckin soft this week folks, not quite angst, poet boy be like I MUST SPEAK MY HEART, the boys are just incredibly sappy, the boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: His humans are leaving him. Only for three days, but Arum has become unaccustomed to life on his own, since his blooms came into his life.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	My Universe in ur Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is unspeakably soft. I had to write these words with my humans hands and now you have to live with it. Happy Lizard Kissin' <3 I love you more than you know.
> 
> written for the prompt "things we want to do but can't" requested (ages ago my god i'm so sorry) by @daisybrien on tumblr
> 
> title from ur s'cute by eburnean

Arum is not entirely sure he will ever be used to the feeling of warm, human bodies beside him in bed, pressing up against his back in the morning after he’s slipped from bed to start making breakfast, on drowsy afternoons sprawled on a bed of flowers when the Keep is too warm to justify any real attempt at work. He feels luckier than he can explain to have these people in his life, and much as it embarrasses him he _does_ try to show them his gratitude for their presence as much as he can. There are some days, though, when he holds his blooms a little tighter, when he longs to bring them ever closer and closer, refusing to release them.

His humans are leaving him. Only for a few days, true, but it’s been so long since he’s been alone that the prospect sits in him like a weight he’s too tired to carry. He’s not sure either of them notice that he’s being more physical with them, until, tangled in bed the night before Damien and Amaryllis leave, Damien sighs, “Oh, my lily, I wish it did not pain you so to be parted from us.”

Clearly he was not as subtle as he had meant to be. He lifts his head from Damien’s chest with a growl that he quickly realizes is… More purr than growl. He is ridiculous, unable to stifle his _emotions_ around these two. He has made a fool of himself many times and, it seems, he will continue to do so as long as Sir Damien keeps looking at him _like that_. He huffs, lowering his head back down to Damien’s chest and flicking his tongue against Damien’s bare skin, eliciting a sharp hiss from the human beneath him. “I will be _fine_ , little poet. It is not as if I have never lived on my own before. You and Amaryllis will be gone for three days, that is hardly a significant amount of time.”

Damien’s hands strokes soothingly over his cheek, and hums gently. “Would that the world were different, my lily. Would that I did not have to- to _hide_ my love away, disguise it and tuck it away beneath my love for Rilla. Would that I could parade you through the streets of the Citadel, so that all might look upon us and see not only your beauty but also that they might _finally_ see the part of my heart that is only yours. Would that I could speak my heart true, proclaim my monstrous love from the rooftops so that all might _understand_ the depth of feeling that pours from me in a font. The world is only privy to half of my love, and the half that is hidden away in shadow yearns _so terribly_ to venture into the sun and feel the warmth of being seen and known and appreciated. Like a caged bird it longs to sing as loudly and freely as my heart sings for our dear Rilla.”

“So many times, my love, have I had to twist my words so that I may speak my heart without arousing suspicion, without endangering half of my heart,” Damien’s eyes are shimmering with unshed tears. “I _love_ you, my heart. That we must be separated, even for such a short time, because I must pretend as though- to have to keep you secreted away from the Citadel, as though I am… _ashamed_ of- of _you_ I-“

Arum swallows thickly as Damien cuts off. He pushes himself up and rolls over so he is on top of Damien, looking down into eyes that shine with so much feeling that he _aches_ with it. “I love you, Honeysuckle,” Arum leans down to press his forehead against Damiens, unable to bear the intensity of Damien’s gaze for longer than a moment. “You love _me_ , against all reason and odds and- Honeysuckle if you think I do not _know_ that, that I do not feel it in my very _bones_ when you merely _look_ at me. Even if you are not always able to- to speak your heart. To speak of your- of me. You are not hiding me away. You are not leaving me in the shadows. No matter where you are, little poet, I feel the warmth of your love in me.”

They each take shuddering breaths, and then suddenly Damien is kissing him and Arum is kissing his poet back and he _knows_ that Damien and Amaryllis will still be leaving tomorrow but- But. But he is _loved._ He is loved and treasured and he knows this. He is loved and he is not afraid of the cold anymore. His loves are bright enough to keep him warm, even from a distance.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!


End file.
